monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Van Cubus
Sugar Van Cubus is the Daughter of the''' Succubus Sue Van Cubus' and the 'Incubus Dan Van Cubus.' She is able to seduce males and make them do whatever she wants them to, but she hardly uses this power. She has a pet rat named Rattington who wears a top hat, a monocle and acts very human. Her birthday is 28th March. Character Personality Sugar can be called a real loudmouth. She believes she knows everything best and always needs to have the final say. She is very self-confident and has her own mind. She can be really stubborn and hard to convince but she also has good heart. She would do everything for those who she herself calls "Beast Friends". Sometimes she is overprotective especially when it is about her younger brother Ian. People she don't like will know it as she will treat them cruel and will be condescend to them. Her strengths are creativity and speech comprehension, as she designs and even makes her outfits herself and goes easy on learning new languages. One of her biggest weakness is her fear of hights, making her never use her wings to fly. Appearance Sugar has black shoulder-lenght hair with blue strands. Her skin is purple pale blue and she has a pair of striped horns on her forehead. Furthermore she has wings on her back and a long tail. She has light green glowing eyes with no pupils and a beauty mark on the right side of her face next to her mouth. Clubs/Activities *Member of the sewing working group (which is lead-managed by Ginger Griffen who actually is a beast friend of her antagonist Demise Grim) *Deputy leader of the debating society Abilities *'Seduction: She is able to seduce the opposit sex by using some sort of hypnosis, while having strong eye conact, making both male monsters and Normies believe that she is all they ever wanted and thus will do everything she commands. However, the same Sex, Incubus and genderless Monsters are not affected. *'Flying: '''Never used ability due to her acrophobia. Relationships Family The 'Van Cubus' are an aristrocratic familly having their roots in the Netherlands. When the business of father Dan expanded to America, the family moved and bought a manor there.The rest of the Van Cubus are mother Sue and brother Ian. There are more relatives whereby Ian stayed first befor coming along. The relationship between Sugar and her brother is cordial. Sure sometimes they argue, but thats normal between siblings. Givin the fact that Ian is immunocompromised and therefore is taking very ill very fast she is always worried about her younger brother and appears to be overprotective sometimes. She was also very worried about the fact that he had a hard time finding friends at Monster High and tried to encouraged him repeatedly to find some. Romance Sugar has a total crush on Matthew Morph who is the beast friend of her little brother. She already told him about his 'luck' but he is rather scared of Sugars exaggerated attention. She also tried to manipulate him once using her powers, but she failed because Matt is genderless, what she isn't aware of, and therefor immune to her seducing powers. Despite this backlash she still is trying to get his attention to the dissapointment of her brother, as she always lurks around when he meets Ian at Van Cubus Manor. Antagonists For an unknown reason Sugar dislikes Demise alot. If she was asked why, she wasn't even able to answer the question properly. She calls her a wallflower who will never get a boyfriend because of that. According to this, she totally flipped out when her younger brother Ian and Demise became a couple. For the sake of her brother she is trying to accept the relationship and be nicer to Demise but there is still alot of dislike between the both of them. Pet Her pet rat Rattington behaves very human. He adopted that behavior when Sugar accidentally used her powers on him. He is also able to talk but it seems that only Sugar is able to understand him at all. Doll The doll was made out of the Seamonster CAM-Set. The fins were removed from the forearms and the legs. The wig is from the Skeleton Add-On Pack, the wings from the Dragon CAM-Set were recolored with acrylic. The tail is the Pumaboy tail. The tag and the horns were made out of Fimo and colored with acrylic as well as her eyes. On the picture she also wears the Seamonster CAM outfit. Her original outfit is about to be finished soon. Performances Webisodes Sugar is one of the main characters of the Supermonstars webisode stories by bigrika. She so far appeared in the following webisodes: *Volume one - Episode 02: misconception *Volume one - Episode 03: making friends *Volume one - Episode 04: bonding Cameos * Gods and Monsters 3: [http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_and_Monsters_3:_The_Rogue_Demigod The Rogue Demigod] Official Art monster_high___sugar_van_cubus_by_bigrika-d583i8r.png|Her bio (old layout)|link=http://fav.me/d583i8r webisode__sugar_van_cubus_by_bigrika-d694rq4.png|Sugar in the Webisode Style Family Portrait.png|Family Potrait SugarRochelle.jpg|Sugar and Rochelle Doll together 084318.JPG|Potrait|link=http://fav.me/d6ea69z CommishDragonColo.png|Sugar gets riled by Callum MacArtain|link=http://fav.me/d6i8kfa BFF.png|Sugar and Canons (Screenshot) SweetSugar.png|Sugar in her sweet Ghouls Rule Outfit Van Cubus Manor.png|The Van Cubus Manor SugarNewBio.png|Her bio (new layout)|link=http://fav.me/d7r2bdi Rattington.png|Her Pet, Sir Rattington PixelSugarColor.png|Old Artwork WP_20160623_003.jpg Fan Art Sugar Van Cubus.png|made by Admin146 25tshshahefwyfwghs.png|made by Jmpua1263 for the Black Magic Competition Trivia *Sugar was released on July 24th 2012 and was bigrikas first entry to the fandom. *The Idea for her Brother Ian came befor the Idea to create her. She was then created first because bigrika wanted to customize a doll and there were more possibilities to create female than male dolls. *She debuts in the Webisode Misconception. *Compared with Canons she resembles Cleo de Nile the most. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Succubus